Jump
by M14Mouse
Summary: Storm couldn't decide how she wanted to have her hair cut. Would it be short or she just cut it all off? And looking at these pictures wasn't helping. Yukio decides to help in her own way.


Jump

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Storm couldn't decide how she wanted to have her hair cut. Would it be short or she just cut it all off? And looking at these pictures wasn't helping. Yukio decides to help in her own way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Troupe bingo prompt: kiss to save the day

By the goddess, how many pictures were there? Ororo tossed another magazine on the table. There were so many different styles and cuts. It was madness. She didn't know which one to choice. She didn't know which one would even look good on her.

All of her life, she always had her hair long. Every once in a while, she would get it trimmed. Now, she wanted a change. She wanted to be like the bird coming out of its shell for the first or caterpillar coming out of cocoon. She no longer wanted to feel stagnant.

Looking down at the table fill with magazines, she wouldn't say this out loud but a part of her was afraid. Clothes could change easily enough but her hair was a different matter. It was her pride and joy. It gave her comfort and distraction when she needed it so in Cairo or her travels.

It was like letting go of a part of herself. She picked up another magazine and started to flip through it.

"Hey, Windrider…chop…chop…we still have places to go and people to see. Or however it goes." Yukio said with a grin as she popped up from behind her. Instantly, she took the magazine from her hands.

"Oooo…nice! Although, I don't see that working on you," She said as she jumped over the sofa and landed next to her. She watched as Yuiko turned the magazine in a different direction.

She chuckled softly.

"I don't think it is supposed to go that way."

"I know that. Just have to look at a different view. Enough about me. What about you? Now, what have you decided?"

"I don't think I can. There are so many. Some are so silly that I don't know anyone who would have their hair."

"That is how it supposed to go. People look at these pictures. Hey, I am going to try this. Hell with how it turns out. I want to feel different. I want to be unique. I want to take the jump."

She nodded her head.

"So, you want to look like a pumpkin?" She said with a small smile.

"Hell, no. I am beautiful." Yukio said with a grin.

She laughed.

One of things, she liked about Yukio. It was her boldness and her wiliness to express her thoughts at any given moment. She enjoyed such honesty.

"But your hair is ruined. That explosion had made a mess of it. You need to do something with it. Or you can just jump and allow the hairdresser to choose. It might be interesting."

"You are no help, you know."

"I am wonderful help. You just can't decide, Windrider," Yukio said with a hum.

She stared at the pile of magazines. She didn't want to touch another one.

"Which one would you choose?"

She blinked when Yukio jumped into her lap and gently kiss her lips. Her eyes widen and Yukio hummed as she ran her hand through her hair. By goddess, why did she do that?

"Mohawk."

"Excuse me?"

"You will look good with a Mohawk. Give everyone a heart attack. I bet that you will get some heads turning too."

"I don't know…."

She was unsure about this….about everything. It had been a trying day. Maybe, she should wait.

Yukio just grinned as she got off her lap.

"You want know until you jump."

She felt something twist inside of her and turn into steel.

"Well…lead the way. You know these women best."

Yukio clapped her hands and grinned. She grabbed her hand and pulled her from the sofa and toward the chair. She listened as the words mumbled between the two women. She stared at herself in the mirror.

Yes, she was going to do this. She was just going jump.

End

A/N: While I am a big fan of RoLo, I was always curious about the friendship between Yukio and Storm. So, I decided to go with it for one of my prompts. I hope that you enjoyed. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
